Consolation
by XLuridXIllusionsX
Summary: Work can get a little stressful for Dr. Jonathan Crane with Rachel Dawes breathing down his neck and coming home to his messy pent house isn't any help at all until his personal form of consolation throws out the idea to play a game. A cute/sexy little One-shot between Jonathan and my Oc. If you like this couple please feel free to check out the story 'The Marionette'


Title- Consolation

Rating- T

Characters- Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow and Marionette (My OC)

Summary- Rachel Dawes is always upsetting Jonathan at work by sticking her nose where it dosn't belong. At least at the end of the day Dr Crane can come home to his own personal from of consolation...even if she is a little bit of a pain. JonathanXOC ONESHOT.

Disclaimer- I do not own Batman.

A heavy door creaked open as a rather agitated Dr. Jonathan Crane had just come home from work. The pent house was kept in semi-decent order. The beige colored curtains were shut, blocking out the light. That wasn't to unusual, open windows would suggest that he wanted to speak with his neighbors and that was the last thing he wanted. Though he could slip into the place of a social butterfly at work parties and meetings, Crane had never been the social type. On his own time he would much rather be on his own unless he was indulging in smooth porcelain lips and long mahogany curls. His all too blue eyes looked from place to place, articles of clean clothes in need of folding were scattered about the room all leading up to a basket of her attire. Jonathan's suites would have to be pressed and hung after a good ironing because he would simply not deal with the wrinkles. Not that Marionette ever did that. He would press and iron his own clothing. His lover had never been one for wifely duties and he had come to grips with that a long while ago.

His leather shoes were a bit loud against the hardwood kitchen floor, tap tap, temp, temp tap. The kitchen was clean, no food was made and that was thoroughly disappointing. "Must have teetered off and fallen asleep somewhere" the master of fear noted pursing his full lips. In truth he was never sure where in the house the girl was hiding, that did sometimes scare him seeing as they were always at each other's throats but it was not always so sinister, he had in the past found her curled up beneath the sink sleeping. That was a habit of hers, falling asleep all about the house whenever she grew bored with the task she was performing at hand.

Letting a sigh pass through his pursed lips the man loosened his tie and started to kick off his shoes, a shower sounded good about now. Work had been a little more than aggravating. Little Ms. Dawes had to come in and attempt to ruin all of his grandiose plans again. " Isn't it convenient for a 52 year old man who has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a complete psychotic breakdown, just when he's about to be indicted?" That's what she'd said. When Rachel had first come into the picture she was annoying now he just wanted to lace her up in fear toxin and watch her go. Leaving his shoes and tie behind on the floor, Crane walked silently back into the living room and down the long darkened hallway toward the bathroom. Still no sign of Marionette. The fact that she'd yet to turn up made him consider yelling for her but after years of experience he had learned that his girl would come only when she wanted never when she was called.

Walking into the bathroom, built up of a pastel orange tile flooring and cream colored walls he pulled back the shower curtain to find Marionette curled up on the tub floor. Her long dark lashes cast shadows over beautiful ivory cheeks, her face was made up of sharp lines with soft curves at the jaw and perfectly sculpted lips. Strands of mahogany contrasted with her skin. She had to have gone out on some arron for the doll maker earlier in the day because she wore her pearl white corset. Long legs encased in black and white striped stockings, garter peaking from the hem of the flimsy lace piece that acted as a cover for her black shorts.

Jonathan sat down on the ledge of the tub and tipped his head to the side looking his girl over. Her chest moved up and down at an even rate as warm breaths passed through her naturally pink lips. "Heh" he smiled darkly down at the beauty before him as his right hand reached out to rest on a crystal knob. One turn of his wrist and cold water came shooting out of the shower head. Crystal blue eyes popped open as a loud squeal erupted from the back of her throat, catching a bit as her dark curls clung to her cheeks.

"Jonathan you son of a bitch!" screamed the pretty little doll as her ivory cheeks went red. The master of fear only chuckled low in his throat, backing up when her hands moved to drag him down into the tub with her. Her blue eyes narrowed as she threw one long leg over the ledge of the tub "If I were you, I would start running" hissed the lethal puppet.

"I don't plan to let you chase me through my own house" Jonathan stated quite profoundly as he slipped his thumbs into his pockets. "Honestly Darling" he snickered teasingly "How many of your flash bombs still work once they get wet?"

A few strands of mahogany stood on end, frizzing up to end as one curl left her messy bun altogether leaving her make up to stream down her cheeks. Marionette was quite a site when she was angry. Her eyes would narrow and ice over with a kind of haze, making them so blue they seemed to shine when contrasted with just how dark her long lashes were. Her carefully structured lips would smash together in a hard line to form a scowl like no other while her breathing picked up and her heart beat so loud Jonathan could hear it across the room.

She shed her sopping wet lace hand warmers with a sarcastic smile as she moved two paces toward him "I have other weapons you know" her voice lulled like a psycho's song as she looked up at him with those eyes. Her breathing had increased rapidly, chest heaving so furiously he was sure her corset would burst at any moment.

"You can't scare me, Marionette" Jonathan said pointedly with his own sarcastic smile. They were chest to chest now. Her deft fingers were working that stray curl back into her bun as her brilliant blue eyes met his.

"Oh?" she questioned "Is that so?" her eyes narrowed into hateful slits "Well that's a damn shame because that means there's only one thing I can do to get revenge" her hand delved into the hem of her striped stocking.

"Heh and what exactly is that?" Jonathan questioned staring down at her ever so still hand, waiting to see which dagger she would whip out. Without warning she lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck her wet clothes and skin soaked into his grey suit as her weight threw him off balance. His back slammed against the bathroom sink where he found Marionette laughing in his face like a crazy person.

"You should see your face, Jonathan!" the girl chimed whimsically.

"When did I hire a live-in clown?" he muttered smugly utterly pissed about the ruining of his suit.

"Oh hush" she smiled playfully pulling on his cheeks "I'll wash it all up and even iron it for you. You're so uptight"

His larger hand pushed her more delicate ones away as he frowned "I am no such thing"

Marionette took his glasses off of his face delicately and folded them with the utmost care before setting them down on the sinks marble counter. He blinked irritated as her nimble fingers worked the buttons of his grey dress coat, then his blue swade waist coat and finally his crisp white button down "Why don't you take a shower and I'll make us some dinner" her voice was soft as she removed each article from his torso one layer at a time. Letting each piece of clothing hang over her left arm "I'll wash this now just give me your pants" the girl winked suggestively but Jonathan was still not amused. Only when Marionette pressed an unexpected kiss firmly against his lips did his face relax.

The blue eyed man undid his belt slowly and stepped out of his trousers "My tie and shoes are in the kitchen...please throw the tie in with the suit" his tone was flat but she knew he would live. Taking his belt and pants a small smile spread out on her pink lips. Though she had seen his body, many, many times it never failed to amaze her. He was gorgeous and that was the only word for it. His shoulders were broad though as a man Jonathan was not all that tall. He stood at 5'9 and her at 5'5. His chest was firm and his stomach defined with just the faintest impression of abs and an Abercrombie V. Despite her lovely appearance Marionette would not deny that she was a bit of a pervert or that she loved her boyfriend's ass or that all eight and a half inches of him made her gitty.

Jonathan caught the smile on her lips and on that smile he read her mind in various ways. Her eyes were endearing when she looked his way and her smile alluring but he knew better than any other man that Marionette was not what she appeared to be. She came across as sweet, innocent and fragile but she was the most resilient, invulnerable thing he'd ever come across in his twenty two years.

Marionette walked through the door leading into their shared bedroom. It was fairly large room with beautiful tan walls complemented by a soft white carpet that seemed to go on forever but it consisted of a vanity for her purposes, a large walk in closet, a king size bed covered in gold and tan satin sheets and a pair of grand glass doors covered by brown opaque curtains that lead out to a terrace which Jonathan never spent any time on. Okay so the terrace wasn't all that pretty, Marionette still thought it was a nice thing to have even if it overlooked crime alley. Jonathan just didn't want to have anything to do with their neighbors. Maybe he didn't mind Edward as much as he did his annoying girlfriend. The last time they moved it had been to be free of Harley and Jokers incessant fighting...and sometimes...fucking. Living on the other side of those two was a living hell. Not that Marionette allowed them to be too much of a nuisance, if they got too loud she would simply see to it that she and Jonathan got louder.

The blue eyed girl unlaced her corset freeing her ample ivory breasts. Her thin fingers peeled the wet stockings from her long full legs and then off came her shorts and pair of black spanks. She left it all in a wet heap on the floor before opening the dresser to find a replacement pair of panties, coming to a final decision on a pair of plaid girl boxers. She slipped one of Jonathan's button downs on over a bra that matched the girl boxers and left her still wet hair back in a messy bun.

Marionette walked quietly down the long hallway not bothering to flick on a light. She would go back for her clothes later but first she had told Jonathan that she would get his tie and shoes up off the kitchen floor. If he were to get out of the shower and see that she had yet to do so he would become even higher strung and she would be forced to deal with the aftermath all night long. Many of their so called friends didn't understand them. They would always question how two people so different could live together, let alone love each other. They say things like "You two obviously don't trust each other how you can have a relationship?"

That was true. They didn't trust each other. There was no honor among thieves and her allegiance was to The Doll Maker, the man who had raised her. Jonathan's was to Ra' s al Ghul. If ever the doll marker ordered her to kill Jonathan she would probably find herself compelled to do so because she had always put honor and allegiance before her own feelings. She and Jonathan had no trust for one another but somehow knew better then to sleep with other people or to betray the others feelings...business matters however were fair game. If Jonathan planned a scheme slow enough for her to get her hands on she would do so and use it for her own means. He would do the same to her and if they happened to break into the same building then it was a game of 'May the best thief win.'

Sure their relationship wasn't 'normal' but they were happy and that's all that mattered to either of them. Neither of them were 'normal' anyhow. Humming a soft tune Marionette made her way into the kitchen. His leather dress shoes were rested against the cabinet, obviously flung quite initially and his tie was crumbled up right at their toes. Dark eyebrows knitted together as she knelt down and lifted them into her arms, dusting off the shoes and smoothing out the tie so the wrinkles softened against the silver pattern. Jonathan had to have been very frustrated for him to throw his clothing around like that. "Rachel Dawes again" Marionette muttered to herself almost sure she was correct in her assumption. It seemed the girl had become quite the problem for Jonathan considering she had started poking her nose into his reports and her doing so had put his experiments at risk.

When Jonathan's experiments were at risk he was never in a good mood. A small smile crept across Marionette's face as she passed the hallway closet on the way back to the bedroom. She had an idea for how to lift her uptight lover's mood. When she heard the shower water come to a stop, Marionette left his tie and shoes on the bed and then ushered a towel into the bathroom for him. "If I didn't know you better I'd say you were actually being useful right now" Jonathan stated flatly as he wrapped the towel around his waist, leaving it to hang on his hips.

Sticking her pink tongue out at him Marionette rolled her blue eyes "I'd say I'm rather useful on several accounts"

Jonathan lifted his nose to the air and exaggerated a long sniff the way a bloodhound would sniff out a freshly shot duck "And I'd say you have yet to start dinner" he brought his blue eyed gaze back down to her with a smug grin.

"Oh whatever!" she frowned crossing her arms "We can order take out but right now I want to play a game" her smile was small but it touched her gorgeous blue eyes "Please say yes"

Jonathan raised a dark eyebrow at her statement "A game?" he questioned and part of him wondered if the girl had gone loony. Then again she was a little…okay really crazy. "What kind of game" asked the master of fear. Sometimes the games she talked him into were a lot of fun. She did once suggest hide and seek in the dark, the both of them wore masks and used their favorite weapons as defense against the seeker. It went a little crazy, noise complaints from the neighbors were abundant but it wasn't like Edward would call the cops.

"Candy land" she rested her hands on her firm hips.

"Candy land?" questioned the scarecrow.

"Mhm…on the terrace" she continued "It'll be fun"

"I really don't care to have Edward staring up at us while we do something so childish" Stated Jonathan with a 'this is my final answer' tone.

"Jonathan, it's pretty and right outside our bedroom and you're never on it. You are extremely aggravated on a daily basis because of that woman and as your therapy baby I am telling you that you have no choice" Marionette's voice raised but she burst into a fit of giggling. Musical laughter filled the room.

"My therapy baby?" Jonathan snickered clasping her chin between his thumb and index finger "Go set up your game while I order dinner" he pressed a hard kiss on her forehead making her smile like an idiot. His displays of affection still held the power to thrill her to no end. As Jonathan walked around her, he let his thumb brush her cheek.

Marionette teetered back across the hallway and opened the door of the closet with a loud creek. "Where is it? Where is it?" she chewed her lower lip as she dug through towels and Jonathan's old notebooks full of research that just didn't fit in his cluttered desk anymore. Harley had spent the night not long ago when The Joker kicked her out…she'd brought along a candy land game and demanded Marionette play it with her. Marionette was almost sure the girl had left it behind. When the colorful box with the candy canes came into view she lifted the game into her arms with a soft smile. Soft white carpet compressed beneath her petite bare feet as she made her way back into the bedroom clutching the board game against her chest.

She could hear Jonathan ordering dinner just down the hallway. From the sounds of it he'd ordered Oasis. To this fact she could only shake her head; their food always upset his stomach. Still he liked it a lot for some reason. Marionette walked out onto the terrace. The air was fairly warm for the fact that dusk was setting in over Gotham.

Settling down onto her knees she started to set up the game with careful hands. A quiet breeze washed over her form as she shuffled the little playing cards and set things down in place. Stray curls escaped her bun once more and she frowned, no matter how hard she tried she could never get it all to stay in place once her hair was wet. Jonathan walked out onto the terrace for what may have been the third time since the couple had moved into the penthouse two years ago. He lowered himself down to her left now dressed in a pair of cream colored sweat pants and a coffee brown t-shirt. "Food should be here in about a half hour" he mumbled.

Marionette considered asking why he would order food that made him sick but redundant questions and idiocy were two Jonathan's least favorite things. "Alright so I'm going to explain the game now" she stated with a soft smile.

Jonathan picked up the little red colored plastic person between his fingers and fumbled it around a bit "I'm certain I can figure out candy land, Marionette"

She shook her head "Are we ever just playing the game, Jonathan?" when his girl spoke the blue eyed man cocked an eyebrow at her to tell her that he was listening.

"Welcome to your very first game of strip candy land" Marionette stated with a teasing smile. Jonathan set the little game piece back down in place and watched his lover intrigued with the idea.

His lips quirked into a light smirk "Strip candy land? On the terrace" blue eyes hooded as he leaned over the board game. Placing a hand on either side of Marionette's thighs. "I don't care much for the thought of a certain Riddler seeing your body" his smirk and stare were dark, redoubtable. He was redoubtable and she loved that with all she was.

"It'll be thrilling" she crooned as he leaned over a bit farther so they were almost nose to nose. She draped an arm around his neck and smiled up at him with shining blue eyes "C'mon, Jonathan. Don't be such a scaredy cat" Marionette teased "He can look all he wants really, I'll only ever be sleeping with you" her delicate fingers brushed his defined cheekbone as she let her lower lip stick out ever so slightly.

Jonathan Crane was by no means a weak man. By no means would a woman's pout ever bend his decision. The sound of her claiming to be his though…that could bend his decisions just a little bit. "How do we play?" he murmured flatly before claiming her mouth with his. His lips were full and forceful against her own petite mouth and she found herself easing her tongue into his. Jonathan always tasted of mints and honey green tea. A combination of his likeness for peppermint patties, junior mints and the green tea with honey and brown sugar that Marionette would make for him every day to take to work.

Marionette made a soft sound as she broke the kiss using sheer will power to do so. A soft dark curl fell loose from her bun as a smile crossed her rather pert lips "The rules are simple, we play the game like any other person would, pull the cards and move but if one of us falls behind the other...then the one who fell behind has to take off one article of clothing...the person who is ahead gets to choose what the other takes off" her voice was proud and the expression on her face showed that she thought she was pretty clever having come up with the idea.

He looked at her, his face seeming to be rather solid as she smiled, her very words seeming to have some sense of pride. He reached his hand up, rubbing his chin, glaring down at the board, it's assorted colors, it's pieces, it's entire demeanor. It caused him to question the possibilities of him winning as well as her. He scanned the board as he then looked up at her. He parted his lips as he began by saying, "Alright. You seem rather confident... I'll see how confident you'll be once you lose this rather childish game. Sometimes I wish you'd use your time enhancing your skills rather than playing these simple minded games." He said rather uptight, partly upset the kiss had been broken. "Who will start?" He questioned, looking down at board.

Marionette sat back on her rump, crossing her legs with a slight smile. The crisp white material that made up her shirt folded against her full ivory thigh. "My skills huh? Ya know Jonathan...last time I checked...you had no apparent fighting skills. Simple minded games are your specialty, my love" her tone was playful but the glint in her eyes was a challenge "Seeing as you'll be throwing up oasis later, You can start" the doll snickered as she shifted her weight into her wrists "Pull a card, Jonathan" a simple statement but Marionette was dead serious about this game.

Jonathan squinted at her challenge as he then waved her off. He reached over, pulling a card out of the stack, the color being green. The green card slid in-between his fingers as he glared at her. "Who has outsmarted who hm?" ~He questioned as he then looked at her lovely shirt that she wore, being his. "I believe that top... Is mine." He said as he suggestively meant taking it off.

Nimble fingers plucked one button after another until her bra was exposed. Full ivory breasts nearly spilled over the top as she slid the button down to the crooks of her elbows. Of course she knew that if Jonathan went first she would technically it would put her behind in the game but that was okay because she only had to get ahead of her boyfriend a total of 4 times to get him totally naked and then she would win. Letting the shirt hang there, ready to slip it off if she ended up behind him the girl reached over the board and snatched up a card between her delicate digits. The color being red literally put her on the first square of the board and to this she let out a distressed groan. The shirt slipped frown around her arms, pooling in wrinkles of white fabric behind her she looked to her boyfriend and said "Your turn"

Jonathan smirked, watching her remove his shirt. Each button seemed to call out to him. "Winner... Winner.. Winner.." It was rather redundant, but rather comforting. He then looked across the small alley way towards the window of Edward's apartment. He knew the Riddler had the opportunity to see Marionette, and this caused him to be rather irritated. He then thought who would the real winner be if Mari stripped, the Riddler being able to see his woman naked. Jonathan was a smart individual, cunning, and slick. He was going to win the game, the true game that needed to be won even if it would leave Marionette thinking she won. "You have a lot of talk, seeing that you're losing this childish game currently. I'll even close my eyes and pick the next one." He picked up the card, as he then placed it down, looking at the color as he then chuckled, him being now one place ahead of where he was. "There. Your turn." He said as he chuckled a bit, his plan going now into action.

A slight giggle erupted from the back of the girls throat. Watching Jonathan she could practically see the wheels in his head just turning rapid fire. He was perfect to her. Every inch of him from his soft chocolate brown hair to those blue eyes she could just spend a life time drowning in. She adored her Jonathan Crane. "Close your eyes?" she teased. He was being playful and she was happy about that because it meant she was doing what she'd set out to do. Of course closing ones eyes did not matter when the cards are chosen at random anyhow. When she picked her next card she looked at the color and lifted her eyebrows with a smirk and flipped the card around to show him the little purple plumb. Moving her little plastic person to the space with the green Dr. Seuss looking character holding a little purple plumb in his furry little hand. This would put her about 4 spaces ahead of her lover "Hmmm" she pursued his body with wondering icy blue eyes "Glasses please" she teased.

Jonathan showed little, to no emotion as he then was simply full of laughter on the inside. He looked over Mari's shoulder. The Riddler seemed to be now be standing by his window. His little blonde girlfriend bounced around on the phone in the background. Maybe that was Harley. Edwards eyes were locked on Jonathan's terrace. Him wondering what they were doing. Mari seemed to be undressing, asking Jonathan for a motion. The Riddler watched seeing what was going to happen next. This caused Jonathan to simply love this moment even more than before. He slowly removed his glasses, his blue eyes looking into hers with a face being rather stern. "That's the only one you'll get." He harshly teased as he then on the inside knew that if he really were to win, the cards had better be in order, in order that they should've been. He then slowly reached into the deck, picking another card. He then processed again the possibility of the card being a color ahead of where he'd be. He then accessed that the card under the card that he was going to pick would've been the better pick. He then slowly pressed his hand on top of the deck as he then slowly slid both cards, his motion being slick, easy, un-spottable to the naked eye as his assumption was correct. He then chuckled, moving his space exactly one ahead of the space in which he was, the color being yellow.

The blue eyed girl took Jonathans glasses with dainty fingers and slipped them onto her face with a competitive smirk "Since your so confident, I'll give you a little more to take off" the way her lover was looking at that board she couldn't help but giggle "Jonathan" her fit of giggling broke her sentence "You can't calculate candy land!" at least she was pretty sure he couldn't...still if someone...anyone could find a way to calculate that children's game...it was him...Marionette snatched up another random card with a small smile and said "Purple" her fingers moving her little plastic person two spaces forward.

Jonathan smirked at her comment as he then placed the other two cards down. "Confident? The only reason why you're winning this childish game is because of your mindset... Act like one, think like one." He said simply, as he then watched her move her spaces. On the inside he was rather ecstatic that she wasn't winning, well..at least she wasn't taking her clothes off...she was all his. He then continued to calculate the game, making sure that his chance of winning was slim to none, her not giving him a command to remove any clothing as he simply ignored it, pretending to simply have forgotten.

Marionette snapped her fingers "Oh darn! I guess that means your attracted to little girls" her tone was that of a smart ass and she leaned forward, over the board. Her icy eyes assessed his face before she curled her ivory fingers beneath the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head "You didn't think I forgot did ya?" her smirk was arrogant as she balled up the grey tee in her hands "I just like undressing you to much to sit here and enjoy the view."

He then slowly picked up another card. "Red." He mumbled as he moved his little plastic piece. "This is a waste of time.." He mumbled as he then looked away, his blue eyes glaring at the window, Edward was now conveniently watering the small birch tree on his window sill.

The girl rocked back onto her hips and said "Stop glaring at him." her voice was a little more stern "So what if he sees hm? What did I just tell your jealous ass?" in truth she knew it was probably more of a pride thing then a jealousy thing, but she wanted him to get over it. The whole point of them playing this silly game was to make him relax. She then pulled another card. This one told her to move to the next purple square, which was connected to a rainbow bridge that put her back just two spaces after the starting point. "What am I taking off?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at him. Ivory fingers moved a little plastic piece to it's designated square as she waited for her boyfriend to speak though she knew he was probably going to get cranky at her for calling him jealous.

Jonathan looked over at her as he then shook his head in disapproval of her comment. "Yeah Yeah." He then sighed, his attention focusing back to the game. He hadn't spent so much effort calculating such a simple game before. It was something that made the game intriguing, something stimulating his mind. Not only did it calm him down, but it provided him with a challenge. Being of high intellect, Jonathan Crane loved the idea of a challenge, something that he could solve. Once the problem was solved, gosh was it amazing. Jonathan then watched her pull another card. He then looked, seeing as she was now back near the starting point, his calculations being right, but his challenge now being even more difficult. This was no longer a pride issue, this was matter of him purely solving the puzzle that he created himself. "Alright..." He said simply as he looked at her, his glasses on her face seeming to mock him. He then reached over, grabbing them as he then placed them down onto the ground next to him. "There." He said simply, with nothing more to discuss. He then looked over at the simplistic game as he then pulled a random card out of irritation. He then saw that the color was again "Green." He then moved to the nearest Green space, him then looking at the board. He then calculated the probability of her beating him now, it being rather low, but still, it was only the beginning.

Marionette blushed when his fingers grazed her cheekbones. Oh the effect this man had on her. The sound of the doorbell made the beauty jump to her feet "Foods here" she said flatly adjusting her breasts in her bra "I'll get it" she winked at her lover before hurtling over his head with one graceful leap. Flying through the doors of the terrace the girl darted into the bedroom, feet making almost no sound against the carpet as the doorbell rang out again.

He stood up, as he then called out, "I'll get the door. You.. just stay put. " He said as he then looked out the window, squinting at the Riddler as the Riddler waved off to him, him winking as he then made a cat-like gesture, pawing at him. Boy, Jonathan was going to have his fun with the Riddler later. He then stood up as he headed towards the door. "You're not dressed properly to answer the door... Go back to the room." He said simply as he then went on, him not opening up to questions or refusal as he wrapped his hand around the door knob opening the door. "That'll be twenty-seventy six." The man said as he then gave him fifty bucks, taking the food, shutting the door. "Have a nice day, keep the change." He said after shutting it, locking as he then walked back to the room, handing her the food. "Do we have to continue playing this silly impediment." He said as rather aggravated as he looked down at her body, loving the view as his prideful manner wouldn't dare let her take off anything else.

Her delicate hands came to rest ever so softly on his face "Kiss me, Jonathan" her blue eyes were hooded looking over his exposed torso. Full hips pushed against his as she wrapped one arm around his neck and looked up into his eyes, she stood on her tip toes now as she was much smaller then him. She liked that he was to prideful to let Edward see her naked or even the stranger at the door for that matter. Still the whole point of playing such a stupid game was to make him relax and forget about work "Please" she added on softly to her request.

He looked at her as her delicate hands pressed against face. He looked into her soft blue eyes with his own, as she then followed her request with a please. This showed Jonathan that she wanted his lips rather badly. He only then could simply comply with this request. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as he pressed his lips against hers, his hand coming up as he gently rubbed her soft back. His kiss was tender, firm, demanding. Her body pressed against him was something that a mere silly equation, a game, or anything couldn't compare to. This was stress-free. This was something that Jonathan had wanted... needed actually.

Marionette could feel her lover loosen up under her touch as their lips collided. A simple stress reliever, something they shared as two people, something they only shared with each other. The Styrofoam box containing her food rested on the carpeted floor beside their feet now, her tongue dipped into his mouth slowly, pushing against the tip of his tongue with hers. She relished the taste of the tea that she made for him every morning and the tinge of mint from the gum he had probably been chewing all day to calm his nerves at Arkham. Ivory fingers moved through his chocolate brown hair as her own blue eyes closed. It felt good to have him relax, to have him calm...it was what she'd longed for since he got home.


End file.
